


Cancelled Flight

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	Cancelled Flight

**Anonymous** asked:

Stuck in an airport during christmas

* * *

“I’m sorry, ma’am, the next flight we can get you on is at 6:25 AM. The airline will pay for a hotel room, of course, but, uh…”

“Yeah, not such a good idea if we wanna catch the flight,” Mabel said. “We’ll just hang here overnight.”

The woman gave an apologetic grimace, clearly not happy to have given Mabel this news. Mabel held her sigh in until she was out of audible distance. The poor airline worker had a whole line of people in exactly her situation and there was going to be at least 1 or 2 of which who did not have Mabel’s patience.

She approached Dipper as he lay on the ground, “guarding” the bags inasmuch as a passed out man’s presence can. Mabel knelt next to him and prodded his shoulder until he sputtered awake. 

“Wha-? Whe-? Oh, oh, Mabel? What’d they say?” he asked groggily.

“We’ll fly out tomorrow,” Mabel said.

“Well… shit…” Dipper said, sitting up and scratching his head with a yawn. 

“Mhm.”

“I guess we can’t spend Christmas morning with Mom and Dad then…”

“No…” Mabel said, dejected at the first missed Christmas morning of her life.

Dipper yawned again, then ran his hand into Mabel’s hair. “But on the bright side, it’s a few more hours where we don’t have to pretend,” he said with a smile. Mabel smiled back, feeling better about that fact. “And… what’s this? Mabel, you need to brush your hair better. You’ve got all sorts of stuff in there,” he said pulling an object from behind her ear between them.

Mabel just stuck her tongue out at him, already know he was pulling a slight-of-hand trick like he often did. She couldn’t help but giggle when she caught sight of what it was this time, though. Very in touch with the season.

“You’re such a dork,” Mabel said, kissing him under the mistletoe.


End file.
